A traditional printer may include print media paths to move and route print media through the printer, a print engine to print on the print media, and a duplexer to facilitate printing on both sides of the print media. Customer expectations are demanding new printers to provide full duplexing capabilities at lower price points and smaller form factors. Traditional methods of print media routing cannot meet these new cost and form factor requirements.